


Letters

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Compromise, M/M, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: After Heart vs Mind Patton and Logan start writing notes and letters to each other, then one day that stops
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Funbruary [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Letters

It had started almost as a bartering process. They’d each leave notes explaining what they wanted for Thomas written as clearly as possible and trade notes from there until a compromise both were happy with could be reached.

Logan had suggested it after the Heart vs. Mind video revealed how badly their issues with compromising affected Thomas. It had been a way to hopefully avoid his own anger coming out, or any of Patton’s stronger emotional reactions derailing the compromise.

Then Patton changed it. There had been a week that Thomas had to focus on work and videos which made his emotions take a hit. So Patton wrote a letter, covering everything that he knew could or would become an issue but couldn’t work out a solution for. Logan’s routine and their notes had been working so far after all, so he asked for more help.

Logan had replied by factoring new breaks into Thomas’s schedule to have downtime and release his emotions, whether it’s by watching TV, doing nothing or some other activity. It had been the easiest solution he could come up with that might solve Patton’s issue.

That exchange stared the trend of them using the small notes to come to a compromise and longer letters to highlight troubles and issues each was facing. Sometimes they’d just write letters over bigger issues that were growing and shared thoughts over how the other sides would react to them.

It worked as perfectly as it could until Deceit met Thomas. After that Patton stopped writing, and any notes he received were taken directly to Logan to be discussed face to face.

Logan had thought that could be a positive change before one failed compromise reminded him of his deliberate choice in using notes. Their emotions would escalate situations if not given the distance of notes.

Discerning the reason why took longer for Logan to understand, so he just carried on doing his best within the situation to work with Patton. That lasted until Deceit tried impersonating him too, and accidentally shed light on the cause. With Deceit now known to Thomas they couldn’t trust the notes and letters came from each other.

While Logan had written longer letters before none were as emotion filled as te one he wrote that night. He’d been missing the camaraderie and friendship he got from having a way to communicate tailored for him and Patton. Now all he wanted was to negotiate a solution that would let them keep it.

While getting the letter to Patton should have been easy, Logan waited and watched the comings and goings of Deceit as he hung around them. He realised that for Patton to believe the letter truly came from himself Deceit would have to be in the same room, but distracted. Logan knew that seeing them exchange letters would just make Deceit take more notice and try to figure out the contents and preferred to keep them as a quiet fact of life.

The chance came as Patton was cooking breakfast a few days after the letter had been written. Deceit was sat either complimenting or manipulating Roman and occasionally exchanging hisses with Virgil. Logan stood to make coffee while Patton was buttering the toast. Subtly sliding the letter under the plate and nudging him to notice it was simple enough while reaching for clean mugs.

A short knock on his door that evening had Logan met with a beaming grin from Patton and an envelope addressed to ‘My KitKat’ being pressed into his chest. Before Logan could say anything else though Patton had gone back to his room, leaving the letter behind.

Logan huffed out a laugh, thankful his idea of giving reversed nicknames had been accepted for now. If it did get worked out later they could deal with that then. For now he would carry on writing notes and letters to his Doctor.


End file.
